Talented Love
by MaryRose89
Summary: Bella is hosting Britain's Got Talent. During the audition process, she meets a very cocky male who's attitude and ego annoys her. Tanya, her best friend and fellow host, feels the same. This season will be a season to remember. AH
1. Alternative Surprise

**Hey everyone! Here's my new story! Please R&R! Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: All characters are from Twilight. The plot is mine. **

BPOV

The first time I saw him, he caught my eye. Not because he was gorgeous, which he obviously was, but because of how he was acting. He was acting just like everybody else on the show who thought that they stood a chance, but it was more cocky, like he knew that he would win. It annoyed me, a lot. It annoyed my best friend, Tanya, too. She took one look at him and instantly placed him in the "Hot but Not" category, meaning that she would not mess with him because of his attitude.

Tanya and I were the hosts of Britain's Got Talent. It had been a huge break for us in our careers. I had always wanted to be a newscaster for entertainment, so when they had offered me the job to host, I jumped on it. I knew that it would give me a foot in the door when it came to gaining a job as an entertainment specialist. Tanya had come along for the ride when I told her about it. She also wanted to be an entertainment specialist, but only so that she could get close enough to the men in the industry. She was a slut, but I'd never tell her that to her face. If she could get close enough to a guy from any circle, her looks would do the rest. I couldn't even count how many guys she had been with during the last month. It was bad.

Anyways, the first time I saw him, he had shown up at the auditions. He exuded confidence, and he was telling everyone he saw how he was going to win. He should have been nervous, but he didn't show it if he was. His bronze hair was in perfect disarray. He was built, but not bulky, and he was every female's dream guy. His emerald eyes had closed on me, and as he had headed toward me, I had turned around and walked off. I had not wanted to talk to him, but after about ten minutes of closing myself in the ladies room, I went back out to interview him, knowing that I had to talk to someone and that he wouldn't leave me alone until I talked to him. Sure enough, as soon as I walked out of the bathroom, he headed at a casual walk towards me. Tanya, who had been waiting outside for me, caught the attention of the camera crew, knowing instantly what I was thinking.

He kept walking towards us, a smile spreading across his face. I internally rolled my eyes at his attitude. _This is going to be a long interview_, I thought. I smiled, putting on my interview face, and walked towards him. "Hi, how are you doing today?" I asked him.

His smile got bigger, showing perfect teeth. "I'm doing great today, thanks for asking. Just ready to get this audition over and move on to bigger and better things, like winning this entire thing." He smiled again, directly at me.

I kept my smile up against my will. "It's good to see that you have such confidence in your abilities. What will you be doing . . ." I stopped, realizing that I didn't know his name.

"Edward. Edward Mason. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and, after a moment's hesitation that I was sure he didn't notice, I took it.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Edward. So, what will you be doing for your audition?" I asked, getting us back on topic.

"I will be singing 'Californication' by Red Hot Chili Peppers." His smile faltered for a minute, and some nerves almost came through his smile, but before I could really focus on that, his smile was back in place.

I smiled, my initial thoughts of him starting to change. Who sings alternative at an audition anyways? "Ahh, something different, yes?" Tanya asked. "Most everyone auditions on a country song when they sing." She smiled her dazzling smile that got all the men.

Without doubt, it worked on Edward. "Yes. I want to stand out from the rest. If I sing Something Country," he smiled at his allusion, "I would be just like everyone else."

Tanya, ever quick to pick up the humor in a situation, started laughing. Edward looked at her with a small smile, a puzzled look in his eyes. Once Tanya gained control of herself, she looked up at Edward. "That was funny. I love the allusion to Brooks and Dunn. They are one of my favorite bands!"

I made sure that the camera was facing away from me when I rolled my eyes. Tanya couldn't stand country music. She loathed it with a passion. Edward, unfortunately, caught my eye roll and gave me a puzzled look before putting the puzzle together and looking at Tanya with a look that one reserves for people who are generally classified as crazy. I smiled, stifling my giggle.

"Well, Edward, it's been nice talking to you, and we wish you the best of luck in your audition." I smiled at him, realizing that while his attitude was crap, I could probably become friends with this guy given the chance. I also knew that the chance would probably never come. After all, the judges wouldn't let anyone in who sang alternative. I hadn't met a single person who could sing alternative music worth a damn.

"Thank you so much," Edward said, smiling at me great big while ignoring Tanya. I sighed, knowing I'd hear about it as soon as Edward was out of hearing range.

"Edward Mason, your audition is in five minutes. Edward Mason, five minutes," a voice said over the PA system. I watched Edward turn around toward us and head toward the bathroom before his audition.

"Good luck," I whispered, knowing that he wouldn't hear me, but feeling a need to say it anyways.

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Tanya turned to me. "Bella, we need to talk, now. Let's go outside and get a bit of fresh air." She turned towards the door and started walking. I sighed and followed her. The camera men would stay and get film of the other auditionees.

The minute we were outside, Tanya instantly started talking. "What the hell was that about, Bella? I mean, he totally ignored me while smiling at you. You said you didn't even like him! What were you thinking?" she screamed at me.

I blinked, taken aback by her tone. "What was I thinking? I was thinking, Tanya, that I had to interview someone and he wasn't going to leave us alone until I did. So I interviewed him. Why he ignored you instead of me, I have no idea. All I do know is that you told me he was a "Hot but Not," so I don't know why you are making a big deal out of this situation. Get over it. He probably won't even make it into the running. He's singing alternative, for crying out loud! Alternative! The judges have never let anyone in who sings alternative for their audition." By the time I had finished my rant, I was out of breath. I hadn't taken a single one because I was so angry with Tanya. I took a deep breath in order to be able to properly breath again, then turned around and headed back inside. I walked in just in time to see Edward going into his audition.

"Bella, don't you walk away from me!" Tanya told me as she came up behind me. "That was uncalled for, and while you were probably right about me not needing to make a big deal out of this situation, you were very rude about it. I don't like it." Tanya was pouting when I turned to look at her.

I sighed. I didn't want to lose my best friend over something stupid. "Tanya, I'm sorry for being rude. I didn't like the way that you accused me of something that I had no control over. I kinda flipped out. I am sorry, but at the time, there was no nice way to put it."

Tanya smiled at me. "I forgive you. Let's not let it happen again?" she asked me.

I smiled back at her. "Never again," I agreed.

We went around, interviewing some more, and we had a great time. After a couple of minutes, I heard loud cheering coming from the audition room doors. I turned in the middle of an interview to see what was going on. Edward was dancing his way out of the room, yellow slip of paper in hand. I gasped. He had made it into the show. He had auditioned on alternative music and made it into the show. Tanya looked at me, her disbelief evident on her face, as I was sure that mine was. Edward saw us and sprinted over.

"I made it in! I'm going to win this thing!" he practically shouted out. "I've made it!" He jumped up and down, then ran around giving hugs and high fives to anyone who would take them. I smiled, knowing that this would be an interesting season with Edward Mason.


	2. Dinner Invitations

**Alright! Here's the next chapter! Let me know what ya think!**

**BPOV**

It had been a month since I had first met Edward at the audition. We had been through three shows since that day, and Edward had taken a liking to me. Unfortunately, I had started taking a liking to him as well. It was annoying how much he seemed to be around. But, since I was a good host, I was nice to him. His attitude and ego never got any smaller, though, as he was hands down the favorite every week, and he hadn't received a bad review from the judges yet. It still never ceased to amaze me how he was able to sing alternative so well. During the first week, he had sung 'Californication' for the audience, and they had gone wild! It was insane. My jaw had hit the floor. I had never heard anyone with a voice that amazing and sensual. It was odd how he could make me feel like jumping him when he was singing a song to an audience. It was something that I worried about because I didn't like him like that at all. I mean, he was alright to be around, and he did look absolutely amazing every time I saw him, but I wasn't interested in him. And I had to remind Tanya of that every time Edward talked to me. Yesterday had been no different.

_"Bella, you keep telling me that you don't like Edward, but you sure are acting the opposite," Tanya told me after the shoot._

_I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Tanya, I told you the truth, I promise. Edward is obviously interested in me, and I can't just tell him to go away. That could easily get me fired, and you right along with me. I don't think that you would like that very much."_

_Tanya cocked her hip to the side. "Well, you sure do act interested in him, even if you aren't." I rolled my eyes, inwardly this time, annoyed with how she constantly repeated herself._

_I took a deep breath, then repeated myself. "I don't like Edward like that. I'm not interested in him at all. If you are, then make a move. I don't care."_

_Tanya looked shocked. "Bella! I am NOT interested in Edward Mason! He is still very firmly in the Hot but Not category. I don't think that is going to change ever! After all, there are other guys on the show that I'm still working on," she added with a wink._

_I shook my head, wondering how many guys she hadn't told me about. Not that I wanted to know about them, but she always told me when she had a new guy. It was very highly disturbing._

It was the same every time that Edward talked to me. Always. Never any different. I was almost to the point of ignoring her, but I refused to lose my best friend that way. Deep in thought, I never heard him come up behind me.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're here. I wasn't sure where I could find you if you weren't here," Edward rambled.

I turned slowly, trying very hard not to deck him for scaring me. "Yes, I had to come up here to make sure that everything is ready to go for practice tomorrow for the nine of you that are left. Heaven forbid that something not work when one of you starlets rehearse." I smiled, showing him that I was joking.

He frowned, then picked up on the joke. He laughed. "Well, I'm done with practice early tomorrow as I will come in during the morning. I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

I sighed. This was the last thing I wanted. I didn't need to be seen with Edward out in public alone. Everyone would assume that I was playing favorites with him. "Edward," I started, before he cut me off.

"Wait. Before you say no, you should understand that I know that you can't be seen with me in public." I stared at him, wondering if I had said that out loud or if he was just that good. "What I should have said instead was that I would like for you to come over to a friend's house to have dinner. Jasper Whitlock and his girlfriend, Alice Cullen, are throwing a dinner party. Jasper is my best friend, and I would love it if you would meet him. It won't be in public, and the only people that will be there will be Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and myself. It will be a very casual evening." He stopped and held his breath.

I don't think he realized he was holding his breath until I started giggling at him. He exhaled quickly, then smiled at me. "Well? Will you come?" he asked again.

I looked around, making sure that Tanya wasn't around. She would kill me if she found out about this. "Sure, Edward, I'll come. I'll need directions to your friend's house and their word that they won't tell anyone about this. I don't want this to affect my career or your chance at fame."

Edward's smile lit up the stage that I was standing on. "Great! I think we're eating about 6:30, and I'll have the address for you tomorrow morning." He stopped, then looked at me. "You will be here tomorrow morning, won't you?" he asked, worry creeping into his voice.

I smiled. He looked cute with a little worry in his eyes. "Yes, I'll be here. I have to be in case something happens to the electronics. Just make sure that you get it to me as soon as you get here, or you probably won't be able to find me at all."

He smiled at me again, obviously pleased that he had worked me into saying yes. "Great. Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow morning!" He walked off, leaving me alone on the stage. I smiled, knowing that for the first time in months I was going to get a chance to be human, not host. And if someone did find out about this, I'll just tell them that I'm allowed to have a night out every once in a while. No one would care. Except for Tanya, but she wasn't going to find out.

"Bella! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Speak of the devil and look who arrives. "We need to get all the rehearsal rooms cleaned and ready to go! What have you been doing in here?" Tanya asked. "I thought we had everything good to go here."

I looked at Tanya, smiling. "We did. I just had to double check the sound board and what not. You know how I can be. Anal retentive and all that."

She smiled back at me. "Ahh, ok. Well, let's get a move on! I'm making dinner for us tonight, and I would like to eat prior to nine o'clock tonight!" She laughed.

"Alright. Let's go!" I told her, anxious to find out what she was making. Tanya was a fantastic chef, and anytime she cooked was a fantastic night for me. "We'll get this done so you can make me some dinner!" I started laughing at her small, half-hearted glare, then she joined in. It was great to have such good friends!


End file.
